Brendan's Beautifly
Beautifly is a Pokémon owned by Brendan. It is the first Pokémon he caught in Hoenn, and his second overall. Pokémon Tales: Brendan In Vs. Wurmple, Wurmple startled Brendan by falling right in his face. After learning Wurmple evolved into Beautifly, Brendan decided to catch it, chasing after it. When Brendan falls off a cliff, it used String Shot to save him, and leave him trapped simultaneously. Brendan chooses Spinda to battle it, though the battle doesn't go well, Spinda being caught in String Shot. Eventually, Spinda defeats Wurmple, and Brendan catches it. In Vs. Slugma, Wurmple briefly played with some kids. In Vs. Murkrow, Wurmple used its String Shot to save Brendan from a fatal fall. In Vs. Cascoon, Wurmple has a practice battle with Ian's Mudkip. It is interrupted when Wurmple evolves into Silcoon. Silcoon then battles against Brent's Cascoon, in order to not be traded away. The two have a three hour long battle, the two alternating between their Harden and Tackle attacks. In the end, Silcoon wins. In Vs. Meditite, Silcoon tried some of Brendan's Pokéblocks, which were very dry. It did not like them. In Vs. Beautifly, Silcoon had a practice match against Misty's Psyduck. During this battle, it evolved into Beautifly, revealing it to be Female. It learned Gust, and beat Psyduck. Beautifly then battled Drew's Masquerain, defeated in one blow. It later trained with Ian's Wingull to get ready for a rematch with Masquerain, and lost that battle as well. In Vs. Mightyena, Beautifly trains with catching a frisbee with Gust. In Vs. Masquerain, Beautifly is used in the Slateport Contest. She makes it through the appeals by showing control over her attacks, catching Brendan's horrible frisbee throws. She later battled Drew's Masquerain, losing easily to its advanced combos. In Vs. Natu, Beautifly helped fight off Team Magma's Golbat. In Vs. Sableye, Beautifly competed in the Appeals round of the Rubello Contest, showing off her beauty with a new Stun Spore attack. She helped Brendan get through to the next round. In Vs. Castform, Beautifly is used to distract and paralyze Team Aqua Grunts. Brendan tried to use her Stun Spore on Shelly's Pelipper, but it blew the attack back with Tailwind, paralyzing Brendan and Beautifly instead. In Vs. Shiftry, Brendan uses Beautifly to battle against a horde of Nuzleaf and Ken's Shiftry. Her Silver Wind proves to be valuable against them, and she uses String Shot to tie up Ken at the end. In Vs. Hoenn Grand Festival, Brendan chooses Beautifly off to show off, attracting a ogle of girls. He later used her in the preliminary appeals round, where its Silver Wind was dazzling enough to move him onto the next round. In Vs. Dustox, Beautifly made a cameo appearance. In Vs. Cacturne and Banette, Beautifly battled with Numel against Anthony's Swalot and Pinsir. Being immune to Numel's Magnitude, the two quickly took control of the battle, redirecting all the enemies' attacks. The two won with ease. In Daddy Issues: Raising the Prince of the Sea, Brendan uses Beautifly to try and battle an Absol, which runs and leads him to a cave. She is later used to follow Max, where she battled Millis' Klefki, then saved Millis from falling with String Shot. Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier In Vs. Nidoking, it's revealed that Brendan left Beautifly at home in Petalburg City. Known Moves References Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Bug Pokemon Category:Flying Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon Category:Brendan's Pokemon (PT)